Weasleys' Wares
Weasleys' Wares was a small business created by the Weasley twins in the early 1990s, when they were at Hogwarts. - GBA version They exchanged Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties for Famous Witch and Wizard Cards, Chocolate Frogs, pages from the Folio Bruti and passwords to enter Secret passages at Hogwarts. They also had bets during the Triwizard Tournament. History 1991–1992 school year Between 1991 and 1992, the shop was located in a disused bathroom in the sixth floor of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They started selling Famous Witch and Wizard Cards and all kinds of magical sweets. In addition to Weasleys' Wares, the twins also established other shops in Classroom 5B (which, being disused at the time, served as the headquarters of the Wizard Card Collectors' Club): Weasley Candy Emporium and the Weasley Supplies Bargain Basement. 1992–1993 school year In the following school year, Fred and George opened a new branch in a room adjacent to the Entrance Hall. GBC version Fred was in the sixth floor while George was in the new branch. 1993–1994 school year In 1993, the Entrance Hall branch was moved to the disused seventh floor bathroom, most likely because they had more space and a secret room to hide the Marauder's Map. The sixth floor bathroom shop was still there. They sold new passwords to Secret passages at Hogwarts, which Harry Potter bought. 1994–1995 school year During this year the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. It is unknown if they continued with their shops at the bathrooms, but they found Harry Potter several times and sold him their products. NDS version Also, they had bets during the tournament. At the end of the year, they closed their shop in order to start their first big business with the money Harry gave to them, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Behind the scenes *The shop has not appeared in any of the books, but only in the video games. It appears briefly in the fourth film. *Also in the games, usually in the PC and console versions (especially with the first and second game), the shop is only available in the night, thus needing sneaking past certain prefects (Percy Weasley being the most notable example) is always the thing to expect should the player try to visit their shop. **However, the shop (especially in the console version second game and third game) is available during the day only on the final day of the game, during which the House Cup would be announced, allowing the player to tie up some loose ends should they have not visited their shop to buy certain items like specific wizards cards, as well as always restocking on cards the player has missed during previous parts of their playthrough. *It is unknown if the products they made in the fourth and fifth books and tested in students were sold at the shop. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Fred Weasley's possessions Category:George Weasley's possessions Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Sweet shops